


Not Octuplets

by ladydragon76



Series: Sextuplets [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Megatron's bitlet has unfurled!  Yay!





	Not Octuplets

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** Sextuplets  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Megatron/Optimus Prime, Skywarp/Thundercracker  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** So a bunneh bit and I couldn't shake it off my ankle. Here ya go!

They did _not_ have octuplets, much to Megatron's silent relief. He would _never_ admit that Starscream's teasing had gotten to him, or that Blurr's little aside about the Matrix probably making Optimus incredibly fertile had caused Megatron no end of dread and stress. It was with a ridiculous amount of relief that their _single, solitary, just one thanks!_ sparkling unfurled after a perfectly healthy and uneventful gestation.

Megatron cradled the little being in his hands and smiled, ignoring his mate's amusement at all that relief, and gently touched one nubby little finial.

"He's so beautiful," Optimus murmured and leaned in, lips light on Megatron's shoulder. "Thank you."

The sparkling kicked and beamed a blinding smile up at Megatron.

"You're tolerable, so I shall keep you, I suppose," Megatron said much to the sparkling's amusement and Optimus' shock.

"Megatron!"

The sparkling squealed and flailed.

"Hm. I might change my mind. He's a bit too happy."

"Megatron." This time in a flat tone.

Megatron snickered and lifted his creation so he could kiss an adorably rounded cheek.

"You'll give him a complex," Optimus said and snuggled closer as the sparkling was settled in the curve of Megatron's arm for his first feeding. One blue hand reached in to touch a little foot, and the sparkling kicked and smiled around the feeding line.

"Messy too," Megatron commented as energon drooled down the little one's chin.

"What do you want to name him?" Optimus asked, his chin resting on Megatron's shoulder.

Megatron thought about it a moment, but he had no more idea what to name their creation now than he had throughout the forging. "I'm open to suggestions."

There was a hesitance in Optimus' field, and Megatron smirked and winked down at his creation. "I bet your sire has a name for you, but he thinks I won't like it, so now he's debating whether to offer it up or not. What do you think?"

The sparkling cooed, the sound gurgling through energon. Which of course dribbled down an already sticky chin. Megatron chuckled.

"Zephyr," Optimus said, voice soft. "It means hope- at least some interpretations do."

Megatron repeated the name, tasting it, testing it, looking at the little being in his arms as he truly considered it. "And why did you think I wouldn't like the name?"

"It's sappy."

A laugh burst from Megatron, prompting little Zephyr to laugh and flail too. "Primus. Go get a damp cloth before he's stained pink in random splotches."

Optimus hurried from the berth to do as bid, and Megatron smiled and tickled his creation. "Zephyr. What do you think?"

Four fingers were shoved straight into Zephyr's mouth and a little growling sound began as they were sucked.

"Yes, I quite like it too."

Optimus returned with the requested cloth and together they managed to clean Zephyr up just in time for all three of them to be startled by the _vop_ of displaced air.

"Skywarp," Megatron growled, "this is our berthroom!"

Skywarp beamed. "Yeah, but look!" He smiled widely and hiked up his arms where three little seekerlings were gathered together, backs to their carrier's chest. "I made a trine!"

"Skywarp," Optimus said, his voice that dreaded 'you've disappointed me' tone that somehow -magickally- cut through Skywarp's natural exuberance and made an impression. "This is _our_ berthroom, and you know you aren't to teleport into it. Don't you?"

A lower lip poked out. "Sorry. I got excited and forgot." Carefully, one purple finger lifted to point at the door. "Out there?"

"Yes, the lounge would be much more acceptable and appropriate," Optimus said and smiled kindly.

Skywarp headed there immediately, and Megatron was left to shake his head as he scooted off the berth. "Now he's going to think it's ok to teleport into our lounge."

"Better than in here," Optimus mumbled.

Skywarp had parked himself on the floor and all three sparklings were on their bellies, wiggling and kicking and scooting around in front of their carrier. Megatron gently set Zephyr down with them. He was larger, but then that was no surprise. Megatron and Optimus were large mechs, and Zephyr was a single spark.

"So when was he born?" Skywarp asked. "He got a name yet?"

Turbines roared close and cut out, distracting Megatron from answering as Optimus headed for the balcony door. It was opened before an irate looking Thundercracker could even knock.

"Warp!"

"We've discussed him teleporting into our berthroom already," Optimus said.

"Yeah?" Thundercracker hurried across the room to check on his sparklings. "Anything about how you never, ever, _ever_ teleport with newsparks?!"

"They're fine, TC," Skywarp protested. "I teleport all the time. Why would it be bad now that they're out of me?"

Red optics boggled, and Megatron stepped in and gripped Thundercracker's shoulder. "They showed no signs of illness," he said quietly. He wouldn't make excuses for Skywarp, but the sparklings did indeed seem fine, were in fact, happily cooing at Zephyr, so if Megatron could stop a shouting match from upsetting his own creation, then he would. He sat and asked Skywarp, "Have you named them yet?"

"Yup!" Skywarp's smile could have powered the city, and he waved a hand toward Thundercracker as the other Seeker sat down on the floor as well. "We've got Typhoon here, in honor of TC's carrier. And then this is Icewing and Stormsurge." He reached out and tickled the middle of Zephyr's back, and asked again, "And who's this little bit?"

"Zephyr," Optimus answered as he too sat and snuggled into Megatron's side.

"When was he born?"

Megatron narrowed his optics. "You've asked that."

"Cuz I'm curious," Skywarp chirped with a grin, while Thundercracker rolled his optics.

Megatron checked his chrono and said, "He finished unfurling fourteen minutes ago."

" _HAH!_ " Skywarp crowed, making all four sparklings jolt. Zephyr squealed in response, and after a moment the three seekerlings laughed too. Skywarp reached down and patted the nearest little rump in comfort. "I won! Mine are a good half hour old."

Megatron and Optimus shared a look, and Optimus shrugged before they both turned toward Thundercracker.

"No, don't look at me," Thundercracker said. "I can't figure him out."

Skywarp snickered, and so did the three sparklings, so Zephyr joined in.

"Oh!" Skywarp scooped up his three sparklings and beamed. "We need to all go and show them to Screamer and Blurr!"

Thundercracker wasn't fast enough to stop Skywarp vopping away, and instead flopped out on his back. "I'm just going to lie here and pretend I chose any other mech in the universe as a bondmate."

Optimus reached over to pat Thundercracker's knee. "There, there."

Megatron snorted a laugh and picked up Zephyr. Visiting could wait. All he wanted was to go back to his berth and cuddle his newspark a while. Then he would give Starscream and Blurr both smug looks over having only one sparkling to chase.


End file.
